


Hobbit Secrets

by ShaeLynn



Series: Hobbit Secrets [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeLynn/pseuds/ShaeLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best kept secret of the Hobbits had nothing to do with the Shire, but it also involved the Shire completely.  While an adventure was disreputable, a quest was not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. :( These will be short chapters and sporadic updates.

The best-kept secret of the hobbits had nothing to do with the Shire, but also involved the Shire completely. There were Tooks, Chubbs, Bracegirdles, Proudfoot’s or Proudfeet depending on the day, and Brandybucks amongst the hobbits. But, the Shire was the only place that had Baggins’.

 

Everywhere there were hobbits, the family names were common and each took in their own if they ever came questing, for questing was not the same as adventuring amongst the hobbits, and questing brought in new blood for all of them. All Tooks in every settlement called themselves cousins, and there were Tooks in all five of them.

 

So it was that when Belladonna Took of the Mountain Hobbits came to the Shire looking for a spouse, she was embraced by the Shire Tooks as kin. Then she began her pursuit of the one hobbit recommended to her by a wandering wizard that was well known within her ancestral halls.

 

Bungo Baggins had no idea what hit him the day she accosted him in the market, coerced him into drinks at the Green Dragon that evening, and stole a kiss that very night when they parted ways. But he found he very much liked it. That next day he set about obtaining a hill and beginning the excavation to build her a hobbit hole of the Shire fit for her station with the Mountain Hobbits. It was finished within a year, a miracle for the very size of the smial, and they were married the next week.

 

Six other mountain hobbits came out for the wedding, including Belladonna’s father, equal in status to the Thain of the Shire and any king amongst the other races. None of them stayed, but left with well wishes and reminders of any children when they came of age. Less than six months later it was announced to all that she was expecting.

 

A little boy was graced to them, though the birth was hard and complications arose such made the likelihood of other children very slim. Young Bilbo was late in his tween years when the Fell Winter came upon them and Belladonna gathered the other Mountain Hobbits that had married into the Shire in a strike against the invading forces. They held them off long enough for the Rangers to arrive, but every one of them died within a year from the injuries they had obtained.

 

Bungo was heartbroken and Bilbo spent his time consoling his father and keeping the smial in the manner Belladonna always had. He came of age and would not leave his father alone, and though he knew how to find the Mountain Hobbits, there was none left in the Shire to present him and vouch for whom he said he was. Bilbo didn’t know if he could be presented to the King of the Mountain Hobbits after his coming of age as it had never been anticipated that Belladonna would not be there.

 

So when Bungo died two years later, Bilbo never left. He wanted to, the Mountain Hobbit adventurousness had come through Belladonna’s blood over the years and he wanted to travel to all of the other hobbit settlements that few in Arda knew existed, but the Baggins in him kept him tied to the smial where his parents had been so very happy.

 

20 years later, almost to the day, a wizard came to Bag-End with another adventure. Dwarrows for dinner, bad manners and all, had the Mountain Hobbit Took blood stirring in his body, every dream of the Mountain Hobbits’ Halls he’d ever had were being brought to mind. Especially as they talked about the mountain; the mountain that was once allied with the hobbits before the dragon came.

 

It was not so much the contract that caused him to feel faint, but the knowledge that he didn’t know if he could pass so close to his kin without contacting them and facing whatever his punishment would be for not presenting himself at his coming of age. He knew the Mountain Hobbits weren’t so gentle as those in the Shire, as they were the most mild-mannered of all the settlements and was also why they were the only ones known to exist in Arda. His imagination of what might befall him as punishment was what brought him into unconsciousness.


End file.
